Juntos para siempre
by NaryMont
Summary: Tercera y última parte de "Descubriendo el verdadero amor" o DEVA para abreviar, una historia romántica de Goten y Marron...
Todos los personajes de Dragon Ball Z perteneces a Akira Toriyama, nada más los tomé prestados un momentito para hacer este fic.

 **Juntos para siempre.**

 _Por: NaryMont._

La tarde comenzaba a caer, los rayos agonizantes del sol se reflejaba en los cristales de los enormes edificios. La gente caminaba de prisa tratando de ignorar el frío y llegar a sus casas para descansar después de una semana agotadora y estresante en la gran capital.

Para todos, las labores habían acabado, pero todavía en una sección de la Capsula Corp. un joven de cabello alborotado hacía pruebas en un hermoso aerocoche color rojo, alimentaba a una computadora con datos matemáticos y complicadas ecuaciones, pero al parecer los resultados no lo dejaban satisfecho porque lo intentaba una y otra vez.

Portaba una bata blanca que le llegaba hasta cerca de las rodillas cubriendo su casual atuendo y llevaba un gafete en donde se leía "Ing. Son, jefe del proyeco NCA", estaba totalmente concentrado en su labor que ni siquiera había escuchado el reloj de la salida el cual había sonado media hora antes haciendo que todos los empleados salieran a checar tarjetas. Él permanecía en su sitio con la vista fija en el monitor y apuntando datos sobre una pequeña libreta.

\- ¡No funciona, no funciona! - exclamó molesto consigo mismo por no encontrar el error con el que había estado sufriendo casi toda la semana.

Se recargó en el respaldo de la silla y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás posando la vista en el techo del laboratorio, no quería darse por vencido, pero eso no estaba saliendo bien, tal vez lo mejor era botar todo al demonio y olvidarse de proyectos y diseños imposibles. Se sentía abrumado con todas las reponsabilidades que estaban sobre él en esos momentos, el proyecto NCA era un desastre, SU desastre. La compañia había invertido demasiado dinero en ese nuevo diseño y él era el encargado de que funcionara a la perfección, pero parecía que todo le salía mal desde que ella se había ido, la extrañaba y de qué manera.

No era posible, su mente parecía haberse revelado contra él porque tan solo dejaba de tenerla ocupada un instante y ella se adueñaba de sus pensamientos; sus ojos, su sonrisa, su voz, sus dorados cabellos, su... piel volvían a su mente una y otra vez. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios y tratando de sobreponerse de aquella arremetida de recuerdos decidió volver a su trabajo.

De pronto alguien abrió la puerta del laboratorio, un peculiar aroma a jazmines inundó el frío lugar, Goten dio un respingo en su silla, ese perfume era el de ella, quizás había regresado... volteó hacía donde la puerta, y de inmediato la desilusión pintó su rostro, era una de las secretarias de la compañía que no se había marchado aun.

\- Señor, ¿se quedará de nuevo hasta tarde? - preguntó la muchacha observando todo el sistema de computadoras y sofisticadas herramientas encendido todavía.

\- Sí, creo que sí - murmuró Goten dándole de nuevo la espalda.

\- Disculpe si me meto en lo que no me importa, pero creo que debía descansar ya tiene varios días desvelándose, creo que los errores no se pueden ver con la mente cansada

\- Errores... - musitó Goten, tal vez la muchacha tenía razón, le hacía falta pensar muy bien cómo solucionaría este terrible problema.

\- Bueno, hasta el lunes - dijo la chica y salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Goten se quedó cavilando un momento todavía, tenía dos semanas quedándose hasta en días de descanso en la Capsula Corp. para no pensar en Marron, dos semanas en las cuales no dormía y no comía como acostumbraba. Tal vez la chica tenía algo de razón, era hora de romper con aquella tonta rutina y con decisión comenzó a apagar todo el equipo. Salió un rato después sin la bata y con el gafete en la mano, en un momento ganó la calle que ya estaba iluminada por las lámparas multicolores, una triste sonrisa cruzó su cara pronto sería navidad, una época muy triste para él en esos momentos.

Después de caminar algunas calles llegó al pequeño departamento que se había convertido en su hogar desde que saliera de la universidad y empezara a trabajar en la Capsula Corp, entró y encendió las luces, se dejó caer en uno de los sillones, por inercia alargó la mano y apretó el botón de la máquina contestadora.

"Piiii. Bueno, ¿Goten?, como de costumbre no estás en casa, soy yo tu madre, oye hijo ¡¿qué es lo que piensas?! ya tienes mucho que no nos visitas y tenemos ganas de verte, Pan pregunta por su tío favorito y te manda muchos saludos, espero que te acuerdes que en la cena de navidad te estaremos esperando, ojala que puedas venir, ahhh Marron está invitada al igual que su familia, te mando muchos besos chao. ¡Hola Goten ojala puedas venir tú mamá hará una cena deliciosa! -se escuchó la voz alegre de Goku - Adiós. Goku te he dicho que no me hables tan fuerte porque me... " Click

Goten se sintió culpable, tenía mucho tiempo sin visitarlos, la verdad extrañaba el sazón de su mamá y los entrenamientos con su padre, tenía que ir a casa, quizás el optimismo de ellos lo sacaría de aquél estado de ánimo, pero le preguntarían por Marron y no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones a cosas que ni él mismo comprendía. El siguiente mensaje lo dejó muy extrañado era de Trunks, su amigo siempre le llamaba a su teléfono portátil.

"Piiii. Hola Goten, espero que te estés divirtiendo más que yo, traté de comunicarme contigo, pero tu celular o está apagado o no tiene pilas, nunca contestaste. Mi madre me obliga a asistir a todas sus juntas de ejecutivos, no sabes lo aburridas que son, pero quiere que aprenda todos los movimientos de la empresa, por eso es que no me suelta ni un instante, espero estar libre una semana antes de navidad, podremos salir los cuatro, Sí, ya tengo otra novia es preciosa, estoy seguro que ella y Marron se llevaran muy bien... bueno te dejó que otra "interesante" junta va a comenzar, ¿sabes amigo? lo que más detesto son estas horribles corbatas..." Click

De ahí en adelante la cinta estaba vacía, él tenía la esperanza que hubiera otro mensaje, pero nada... llevó su mano hasta su cintura y reviso su teléfono portátil, en efecto estaba apagado, un suspiro escapó de su garganta de un tiempo a la fecha estaba más distraído que de costumbre. Decidió darse un baño tal vez eso lo relajaría un poco y le daría ánimos para salir a cenar algo.

Mientras tanto en otro pequeño departamento una chica de cabellos rubios y de hermosa cara dibujaba sobre una hoja de papel, estaba sentada frente a la mesa de trabajo, solo una lámpara iluminaba lo que hacía, era un boceto de un inmenso mar, con una pequeña isla en el centro, una isla desierta y sola... tan sola como ella. Sin poder evitarlo un sollozo la hizo apartar el trabajo avanzado y se dejó caer sobre la mesa dando rienda suelta a su llanto, las lágrimas abundantes escurrían de sus ojos, tanto que mojaron la cubierta de madera.

Tratando de sobreponerse secó sus lágrimas y se levantó, tenía que darse ánimos, no podía pasar toda su vida llorando por él, miró hacía la ventana ya era noche ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando el sol se había ocultado, también había olvidado comer. Decidió salir a cenar algo, eso la distraería un poco para poder continuar trabajando, su exposición sería a principios de año y estaba muy atrasada. Se lavó la cara tratando de borrar los rastros de su llanto, pero sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y la delataban, hacía frío afuera así que se encimó un hermoso suéter de lana rosa que su padre le había regalado en su último cumpleaños, esparció algo de alimento sobre el par de peces que nadaba lentamente y salió.

Nunca la calle le pareció tan sola y fría, ¿en qué había fallado? se preguntó, no entendía porque Goten le había hecho eso, todo le habría perdonado menos que le fallara de esa manera, si ya no la amaba era mejor que se lo hubiera dicho, era menos doloroso que una traición.

Sus pasos la guiaron hasta el pequeño restaurante donde siempre cenaban cuando salían juntos, entró sin mucho ánimo y después de pedir cualquier cosa su mente divagó en cierto día de dos semanas atrás...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Como de costumbre después de tomar la última clase en la universidad Marron se dirigía hacia la Capsula Corp. para pasar por Goten y dar un paseo antes de la cena, lo extrañaba mucho desde que él se recibiera de ingeniero, ya no pasaban tanto tiempo juntos como cuando ambos eran estudiantes, sin embargo, él parecía muy contento con el trabajo en esa empresa y su alegría la hacía también feliz.

Las puertas automáticas del gran edificio se abrieron y Marron entró, a pesar de visitar aquél lugar a diario siempre la abrumaba el gran movimiento que había en él, muchas personas subían y bajaban de los múltiples elevadores y por los pasillos se encontraban desde secretarias hasta grandes investigadores y científicos de la prestigiada empresa que revisaban papeles y caminaban de prisa.

Con paso firme se dirigió hasta la recepción y un guardia, al reconocerla, le entregó un gafete de visitante, ella tomó uno de los elevadores y llegó al piso quince donde Goten tenía asignado su laboratorio. Marron no entendía mucho de esas cosas de investigaciones, pero él le había comentado algo sobre una muy importante.

Caminaba feliz porque pronto vería al amor de su vida, su querido Goten, jamás hubiera imaginado sentirse tan dichosa en toda su vida. La felicidad que sentía podía apreciarse con solo mirar su cara radiante y su caminar lento y acompasado como si flotara en lugar de andar, antes de llegar a la puerta indicada se detuvo y revisó su apariencia en uno de los cristales de las oficinas, algunos cabellos escapaban de su trenza, pero fuera de eso lucía bien. Un último suspiro escapó de su pecho antes de pararse ante un laboratorio en cuya puerta se escribía: "Proyecto NCA", la puerta se abrió de manera automática y Marron dio un paso al frente, el cual pereció llevarla a un profundo abismo por el cual creyó creer sin poder evitarlo. Ante sus ojos se presentaba un cuadro por demás increíble y a la vez muy doloroso, ahí frente a ella Goten besaba en los labios a una hermosa mujer, abrió la boca a causa de la sorpresa. Sus ojos se toparon con los de Goten los cuales demostraron igual o mayor sorpresa al verse descubierto.

Por un momento se quedó paralizada, sus piernas no le respondían, pero un impulso la hizo reaccionar y todo su ser deseo salir de ahí lo más rápido posible. Alejarse de él, no verlo jamás, odiarlo, eran pensamientos que pasaban por su mente vertiginosamente mientras corría por aquél largo pasillo. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? - se preguntaba - era cierto que él había tenido tantas novias como Trunks, pero pensaba que su relación no era como las otras, era especial, ¿Acaso todo era una mentira?

\- ¡Marron, espera! - gritó el mientras trataba de darle alcance entre las personas que le impedían correr libremente.

¿Por qué ahora la llamaba?, ¿por qué su voz parecía angustiada?, se preguntó ella cuando por fin logró llegar al elevador. Su vista nublada a causa de las lágrimas encontró un botón y lo accionó.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Su orden señorita - dijo el mesero en tanto dejaba una hamburguesa con papas y una bebida de naranja sobre la mesa.

Marron asintió y el joven se alejó dejándola de nuevo sola con sus recuerdos. La siguiente semana que siguió a aquél terrible día fue todavía peor, él buscándola para explicarle sabrá Kami qué cosa. Llamándola a su casa, yendo a la universidad, a su departamento. Tal vez era la rabia por aquella decepción, pero no lo dejaba ni siquiera dirigirle una frase completa, quizás de pronto había brotado en ella aquél carácter de su madre fuerte y muchas veces indiferente, pero todo eso a causa de la mentira, lo que más odiaba de las personas... que la engañaran, sobre todo si se trataba de alguien a quien amaba tanto.

Lejos de comer, Marron solo jugueteaba con las papas cubiertas de capsu, unas lágrimas silenciosas bajaban por sus mejillas ¡Rayos!, ahora quería que estuviera ahí con ella aunque le dijera mentiras, deseaba tenerlo cerca, tan cerca como aquella tarde de otoño que estaría por siempre en su memoria.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Todo había comenzado en la mañana con una plática en el jardín de la universidad, Goten y Marron sentados sobre el césped conversaban de sus respectivas actividades. Él de su pronta incorporación a la empresa de Bulma y ella de un cuadro que debía entregar en unas semanas y que ni siquiera había comenzado.

\- ¿Y por qué no vamos a mi casa, la montaña Paoz es muy bella? - preguntó Goten.

\- No, ya he pintado cada uno de sus rincones y de diferentes ángulos, al maestro le agrada mucho, y a mí también, pero quiero hacer algo diferente - explico ella recargándose en él.

Goten tomó una actitud pensativa, Marron lo observó y sonrió, era extraño verlo con aquel gesto en el rostro, él siempre sonreía, ahora que lo pensaba con calma era como la característica de los Son, siempre optimistas y con un amplia sonrisa en el rostro, solo la señora Milk gritaba en aquella casa, pero era alguna forma de darle equilibrio a su hogar, ellos siempre riendo a todo y ella dando la nota seria a las cosas de la casa. Sus ojos se fijaron en Goten de una manera diferente a lo acostumbrado, siguieron las líneas varoniles de su rostro, su cuello recio, sus hombros fuertes y...

\- ¡Ya lo tengo! - exclamó Goten sacando a Marron de sus 'observaciones'

\- ¿Ehh?, ¿Qué? - preguntó ella algo sobresaltada.

\- Sí, ahora recuerdo que los abuelos de Trunks tienen una casa al oriente de la capital del sur, hay un bosque de hojas caedizas, ahora como comienza el otoño los árboles deben de estar perdiendo sus hojas e imagino que será un buen paisaje para tu cuadro.

\- ¡Sí, tienes razón!, ¿Pero, los abuelos de Trunks estarán de acuerdo? - preguntó.

\- Claro, ellos son muy buenas personas, estoy seguro que nos permitirán ir en las tardes por algunos días mientras terminas.

\- ¡Gracias Goten!, te quiero, te quiero mucho - dijo en tanto se le echaba encima para abrazarlo.

Al tomarlo desprevenido, Goten se golpeó en la cabeza con el árbol en donde estaba recargado.

\- ¡Auch! me dolió - exclamó sobándose la cabeza.

\- Lo siento Goten...

\- ¡Era mentira, pero ahora me las pagarás! - dijo mientras comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas a Marron, la cual comenzó a reír como una chiquilla.

Después de hablar con los Sres. Brief y de llevar 'algo' que comer esa tarde emprendieron el vuelo, Goten manejaba a gran velocidad, sería más rápido llegar volando, pero menos cómodo y no quería que ella se cansará ya que tenía que llegar a pintar.

Aterrizaron cerca de la casa que lucía algo abandonada, pero el bosque que la rodeaba hacía que la construcción pasara a segundo término, era un bosque cerradísimo de grandes y frondosos árboles que se extendía a muchos kilómetros, en efecto el otoño comenzaba a presentarse en cada centímetro, los árboles empezaban a perder sus hojas y a tener matices amarillos.

\- ¡Qué hermoso es este bosque! - exclamó Marron cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente.

\- Sí, además es un excelente lugar para jugar a las escondidas, a Trunks y a mí nos encantaba.

\- ¿Cuándo viniste la última vez? - preguntó ella comenzando a buscar las cápsulas dentro de la nave.

\- Creo que desde que tenía como nueve años, los Sres. Brief nos trajeron a pasar un fin de semana, nos divertimos mucho - repuso él evocando aquellos momentos de la niñez.

\- Imagino que habrán hecho muchas travesuras ¿verdad?

\- ¡Je!, creo que demasiadas - dijo colocando una mano tras su cabeza. Marron sólo se limitó a sonreír.

La chica se instaló en la planta alta de la casa, desde una de las terrazas podía apreciarse una sección de bosque lindísimo que la joven decidió pintar, Goten en cambio se colocó un comodísimo traje de entrenamiento y comenzó a hacer ejercicio en el patio de la casa, tenía algo descuidado los entrenamientos y estaba seguro que la próxima vez que tuviera un combate con su padre lo reprendería por eso.

Marron comenzó a combinar los colores para el cuadro, pero parecía no muy concentrada en su trabajo ya que aquél guerrero, unos metros abajo, que lanzaba patadas al aire y que llevaba aquella ropa tan ceñida la tenía totalmente embobada, Goten era tan atractivo y de carácter tan dulce que cada vez la enamoraba más. Sonriendo para sus adentros puso todo su empeño en tratar de avanzar un poco sobre el óleo.

El clima estaba algo frío y soplaba un viento bastante fresco, pero Goten sudaba a causa del ejercicio que realizaba, se acercó hasta una toalla que descansaba sobre el barandal del porche y mientras secaba el sudor de su frente su vista se posó en su linda rubia que paseaba sus azules ojos de la tela al paisaje frente a ella, le encantaba verla así, a veces pensaba que podía pasarse horas enteras mirándola pintar, ya que cuando lo hacía podía sentir claramente como su espíritu se llenaba de paz...

\- ¡Hey!, Goten mira eso - lo llamó ella desde la terraza.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó algo extrañado comenzando a flotar hasta donde ella estaba.

Como toda respuesta Marron le señaló un punto del inmenso bosque; algunas aves volaban como huyendo de algo y podía apreciarse una estela de humo que empezaba a invadir el cielo hasta entonces despejado.

\- Tal vez sea un incendio - dedujo él - y parece uno muy grande.

\- Tenemos que hacer algo, llamar a los bomberos - dijo ella comenzando a entrar a la casa.

\- No hay teléfono aquí, como es un lugar de descanso los abuelos de Trunks no quisieron tener comunicación con el resto del mundo.

\- ¿Y tu teléfono portátil?

\- Imposible que la señal viaje, hay demasiada interferencia - explicó - creo que mejor iré a ver qué sucede.

\- ¡Yo voy contigo! - exclamó ella tomándolo de la mano.

\- Pero Marron, puede ser peligroso...

\- Por favor... - dijo suplicante - no quiero quedarme aquí sola.

\- Está bien. Vamos.

Los dos se dirigieron hasta el lugar del siniestro, cuando ya estaban muy cerca el humo los hizo bajar a tierra, corrieron un poco, algunos animales huían asustados. A unos pasos de donde se encontraban se erguía un incendio de grandes proporciones que avanzaba rápidamente devorando todo a su paso.

\- ¡Por Kami!, esto está muy grande, ¿qué vamos hacer? - dijo Marron mirando a Goten.

\- Se me ocurre algo, solo espero que funcione como pienso - dijo mientras apartaba un poco a la chica de él y juntaba sus manos a un costado de su cuerpo - ¡KAME...KAME...HAAAAA! - gritó con todas sus fuerzas en tanto extendía sus brazos, un rayo de energía salió velozmente en dirección del fuego el cual pareció sofocarse un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para apagarse, además el viento que soplaba hacía que el incendio volviera a tomar fuerza.

\- ¡No fue suficiente! cof,cof - exclamó la chica, el humo comenzaba a tornarse más espeso.

\- Cof, cof, vámonos, puede hacerte daño - dijo el mientras la abrazaba y volaba con ella para alejarse.

Se detuvieron a unos metros del incendio, desde el cielo podía verse claramente que el fuego no tardaría en arrasar por completo el precioso bosque, los dos veían con tristeza como muchos animales huían aterrados. De pronto los ojos de Goten se toparon con una cascada que bajaba desde una montaña a un par de km de ahí, su posición parecía adecuada para una idea que de pronto se le ocurrió.

\- ¡Tengo una idea! - dijo él y comenzaron a volar en dirección a la cascada.

Se detuvo a un costado de la corriente de agua que bajaba con gran presión de la enorme montaña, calculo la distancia, después comenzó a elevar su ki hasta lograr convertirse en SSJ, Marron que flotaba a su lado se sorprendió un poco al verlo así, con el cabello rubio y con los ojos tan azules como los de ella. Era la segunda vez que lo veía transformado, aquella vez en la montaña Paoz y ahora, pero a pesar de su nueva apariencia la miraba con la misma ternura de siempre, después volvió a juntar sus manos, una bola de energía comenzó a formarse.

\- ¡KAME...KAME...HAAAAA! - gritó de nuevo dirigiendo la energía directo al agua, la cual de inmediato salió disparada hacia el incendio como si de una fuerte lluvia se tratara.

Bastaron solo dos acciones iguales para que el fuego se apagara por completo, Goten volvió a su estado normal y aunque algo mojado podía verse en su rostro un gesto de satisfacción.

\- ¡Lo lograste! - exclamó Marron abrazándolo con fuerza.

Volaron de regreso a la casa, pero al pasar por el lugar donde el fuego había arrasado varios árboles escucharon un gemido agudo, tal vez de un animal herido, bajaron a investigar. En efecto, una cría de dinosaurio yacía en el suelo, tenía una pata atrapada por un enorme tronco. Goten se acercó hasta el animal y sin demasiado esfuerzo lo libero, la cría lo miró por unos instantes como agradeciéndole y después se alejó con algo de trabajo, por estar mirando al dinosaurio no se dio cuenta que un árbol se mecía peligrosamente sobre él, volteó hacia la chica y después sintió un dolor en su hombro, el árbol había caído sobre él, no lo había lastimado mucho, pero si le hizo una herida que comenzó a sangrar.

\- ¿Estas bien? - preguntó ella acercándose bastante preocupada.

\- Sí, solo fue un raspón - dijo para tranquilizarla.

\- Pues ese 'raspón' hay que desinfectarlo - repuso Marron.

Marron entró al espacioso salón con una cápsula en la mano, Goten ya había encendido la chimenea, la temperatura empezaba a bajar más y él, mojado como estaba, comenzaba a sentir frío. La chica se sentó en la alfombra junto a él, expandió la cápsula y apareció un botiquín.

\- Anda, sácate la camiseta - le ordenó mientras buscaba la botellita del desinfectante.

El obedeció, y la chica comenzó a limpiar la herida, que aunque no muy grande, sangraba bastante. Goten estaba algo turbado, ya que sentía claramente el cálido aliento de ella en su cuello, así como sus suaves manos. Ella por su parte lo curaba con algo de torpeza, el tenerlo tan cerca, con el pecho desnudo la ponía nerviosa, ya lo había visto así varias veces, pero siempre cuando nadaban y rodeados de gente no a solas. Por fin terminó la curación, ella agacho la cara, no quería verlo porque sentía claramente como sus mejillas ardían, sentía pena al pensar en 'ciertas' cosas, no imaginaba que Goten pensaba en lo mismo. Marron guardó todo en el botiquín, evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

\- ¿Q-quieres comer algo? - le preguntó algo turbada, y al tratar de levantarse se tropezó con la orilla de la alfombra sin poder evitar caer sobre él.

Goten la miró fijamente a los ojos y se limitó a abrazarla, ambos estaban totalmente sonrojados, ella entreabrió los labios y él la besó lleno de ansiedad, Marron no opuso resistencia cuando él rodó quedando sobre ella, lo deseaba tanto...

Afuera el viento fresco desnudaba los árboles lentamente, hoja por hoja, la sabía naturaleza lo hacía para renovarlos, adentro dos cuerpos y dos almas también se desnudaban con calma y deleite, renovando todo el amor que sentían.

\- Goten, te amo... - musitó ella con voz entrecortada y rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

\- Yo también... y mucho - dijo el muchacho hundiéndose de nuevo en sus labios y acariciando sus suaves cabellos que parecían más dorados a la luz del fuego de la chimenea.

Sus corazones latían desbocados, ambos estaban maravillados al irse descubriendo por primera vez, conociendo cada centímetro de la piel del otro, simplemente entregándose...

Sólo cenizas quedaban, el fuego se había extinguido por completo, la habitación estaba sumida en total oscuridad ya que las cortinas evitaban la entrada de la débil luz de las estrellas.

\- ¿Estas arrepentida? - preguntó Goten con voz suave rompiendo el silencio.

\- No... Jamás lo estaría - contestó ella mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Un suspiro escapó de su pecho al recordar esos hermosos momentos, pero ahora todo parecía tan distante, tan ajeno que...

\- Hola... ¿Me puedo sentar?... - dijo una voz tremendamente familiar.

\- G-goten... - alcanzó a decir antes de enmudecer, tal parecía que lo había llamado con el pensamiento.

El muchacho se sentó frente a ella antes de que pudiera contestar. Tenía que aprovechar esa oportunidad que le daba la casualidad de poderse arreglar con Marron. La chica no le quitaba la vista de encima, una mirada de reproche y acusación.

\- Tenemos que hablar...

\- ¿De qué? - lo interrumpió.

\- De nuestra situación - dijo él - tengo que explicarte...

\- ¿Qué me engañaste?, ¿Qué no te importo? - le recriminó con voz dolida.

\- Por favor Marron... - suplicó el chico jugueteando con sus manos.

\- Esto se acabó Goten - dijo ella mientras se levantaba de la mesa para marcharse.

\- ¡Espera! - exclamó él mientras le tomaba la mano para detenerla - Hasta los peores criminales tienen derecho a defenderse, un juez justo lo permite...

Él tenía razón, pero ¿Qué podía explicar?, aquella imagen de él con esa mujer era demasiado elocuente pensó ella, aun así aquellos ojos de un negro profundo la convencieron de volverse a sentar.

\- Te escucho... - le dijo esperanzada de que todo aquello en verdad se solucionara, deseaba con fuerza que su explicación la convenciera.

\- Bueno, lo que pasó esa tarde tiene una explicación - se detuvo un poco para encontrar las palabras adecuadas - esa muchacha fue una antigua novia, se había marchado hace algunos años, pero al volver decidió buscarme, así que después de investigar supo que estaba en la Capsula Corp. y se le hizo fácil hacerme una visita, cuando llegó estaba preparándome para salir, tu ibas a venir a buscarme así que tenía que estar listo, pero de pronto la puerta se abrió y ahí estaba ella con un amplia sonrisa en el rostro y cuando menos pensé la tenía encima de mí besándome, después apareciste tú en el momento menos indicado y se armó este malentendido.

\- ¿Y piensas que voy a creerte? - preguntó ella con voz fría.

\- Esa es toda la verdad, además esa chica está muy apenada por lo sucedido, ella pensaba que no estaba comprometido y... bueno cuando se enteró quiso hablar contigo, yo no se lo permití porque sabía que tú me ibas a creer. Marron me conoces y sabes muy bien que no soy bueno para decir mentiras - dijo buscando la mirada que ella ahora mantenía en el borde de la mesa - Yo, he sufrido mucho todos estos días sin ti - concluyó levantando la barbilla de la joven y mirando intensamente sus tristes ojos azules.

\- Y-yo estaba muerta de celos - murmuró ella cediendo un poco y leyendo en aquellos ojos tan negros como la noche, en ellos sólo pudo ver transparencia y sinceridad, él no podía estar mintiendo. Tomó la mano que él mantenía en su cara y le sonrió.

Goten la atrajo con suavidad y besó sus labios, en los últimos días había deseado tantas veces hacerlo que ahora le parecía imposible. Salieron del restaurant después de casi dos horas, por supuesto luego de haber desquitado los ayunos de los últimos días. Caminaron abrazados por la calle, una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus rostros, habían llegado cada uno por separado y ahora estaban juntos...

La navidad se respiraba en el aire, faltaba una semana para el festejo y ya la gente terminaba sus compras de regalos, en la Capsula Corp. todas las oficinas lucían adornos navideños y luces de colores. Goten trabajaba afanosamente, tenía que encontrar la falla, ya había revisado una y otra vez, pero parecía que todo estaba funcionando bien, todo estaba correcto, ¿entonces qué era lo que ocurría? El chico repasó con cuidado los puntos principales de proyecto: El NCA (Nuevo Combustible Artificial) estaba en el tanque, el aerocoche tenía instalado correctamente el nuevo motor que él mismo había inventado y que era el único capaz de soportar ese combustible, la computadora principal transmitía todas las instrucciones hasta la pequeña computadora de la nave. Entonces algo pareció iluminarse en su cabeza, se acercó a la nave y revisó un cable que llegaba hasta los controles principales, tal vez ahí estaba el desperfecto, con cuidado observó la cubierta del cable al mismo tiempo que deslizaba los dedos por el aislante, de pronto una fuerte descarga de energía lo "iluminó" y bastante, haciendo que sus cabellos se erizaran y pararan más de lo acostumbrado, haciendo que saliera disparado hacia atrás.

En ese mismo momento la puerta del laboratorio se abrió y un joven muy atractivo de melena violeta y de elegante traje ejecutivo entró, al instante fue atropellado por Goten, yendo los dos a estamparse a la pared del laboratorio.

\- ¡Auch!, ¿Qué ocurre Goten? - preguntó Trunks sobándose la cabeza.

\- C-creo que y-ya encontré la f-falla, T-trunks - dijo con un amplia sonrisa en el rostro que lucía algo sucia y pasando una mano por sus cabellos que aun echaban algo de humo.

Una media hora después platicaban mientras Goten le explicaba como haría la prueba de ese nuevo proyecto de la CC.

\- .. y así ya solo falta iniciar el sistema de prueba - dijo Goten comenzando a introducir algunos datos en la computadora - ¿Y cómo estuvo el viaje de negocios? - preguntó sin apartar la vista del monitor.

\- Bueno, las juntas son muy aburridas, pero creo que aprendí varias cosas, mi mamá es una gran maestra.

\- Me alegro, lo bueno es que estas libre ahora.

\- Sí, no sabes cómo agradezco que a mamá le encante ir de compras, sobre todo ahora con lo de la navidad, me ha dicho que visitará todos los centros comerciales de la ciudad para comprar los obsequios - comentó Trunks con un gesto de alivio en el rostro.

\- ¡Ya está listo! - exclamó Goten lleno de júbilo - ahora con solo aplastar esta tecla sabré si todo mi trabajo valió la pena...

Con algo de nerviosismo aplastó la mencionada tecla y de inmediato el aerocoche se encendió comenzando a enviar resultado al ordenador que trabajaba a gran velocidad.

\- ¡Sí, sí, todo está correcto! - gritó Goten sonriendo.

Ambos chicos chocaron sus manos en señal de triunfo, como bueno amigos que eran siempre se sentían felices con los éxitos del otro.

Era una noche bastante fría en la casa de los Son, una navidad más era festejada por todos los presentes, en el salón Goku disfrazado de Santa Claus charlaba alegremente contagiándolos con su característico buen humor. El árbol de navidad yacía cubierto de regalos y sus luces se habían encendido desde muy temprano, iluminando de diversos matices las caras de Krilin, Gohan, Mr. Satan y Goku mientras que Videl, Pan y #18 ayudaban a Milk a terminar la cena.

\- ¿Y el maestro Roshi? - preguntó Gohan a Krilin.

\- Se fue de vacaciones con Oloon a un lugar cálido, ustedes saben que prefieren bikines que abrigos - dijo y de inmediato todos rieron fuertemente.

\- Esos dos nunca cambiarán - repuso Goku.

La puerta principal de abrió interrumpiendo la plática de los presentes.

\- ¡Feliz Navidad a todos! - exclamaron Marron y Goten al unísono.

La muchacha se acercó cariñosamente a su padre y le dio un gran beso en la frente.

\- Feliz navidad pequeña - dijo Krilin.

\- Trajimos regalos para todos - la chica se acercó hasta el árbol y expandiendo una cápsula comenzó a acomodar donde podía el montón de paquetes.

La cena transcurrió llena de alegría por estar juntos, Goku como buen sayayin degustaba los ricos platillos que Milk había preparado, claro seguido por Gohan, Goten y Pan que fueron los que más comieron. Terminando la cena Goten se puso de pie pidiendo la atención de todos.

\- Bueno ahora que estamos todos juntos ha llegado el momento de decirles algo - dijo mirando con insistencia a su querida Marron.

Las miradas se centraron en él con mucha curiosidad esperando saber de qué se trataba todo ese asunto, Goten tomó un poco de aire y lo exhaló en tanto alternaba sus miradas a sus padres y a los padres de Marron.

\- Lo que quiero decirles es que... Marron y yo hemos decidido casarnos - dijo al fin dejando a todos mudos de la sorpresa.

La primera en reaccionar fue Milk que comenzó a llorar sobre el hombro de su marido "¡Oh mi pequeño se casa!" dijo mientras que Goku se limitaba a pasar una mano por su espalda. También Krilin y #18 estaban sorprendidos, pero ya presentían que eso iba a suceder, aunque no pensaban que tan pronto.

Después de asimilar la noticia las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar, la pareja lucía radiante y por supuesto llenos de planes para la futura boda, sobre todo Marron que como toda mujer estaba deseosa porque ese feliz día llegara.

Envolturas de brillantes colores y grandes moños estaban esparcidas por la sala, todos abrían los obsequios de navidad, Marron y Goten salieron afuera, los regalos podían esperar un poco, después de todo el mejor regalo era estar juntos, se abrazaban para aminorar un poco el frío que hacía y contemplaban el cielo estrellado y la montaña que lucía nevada totalmente, habían pasado muy buenos momentos en ese lugar así como en el bosque que rodeaba la casa Son, pero en nada se compararían con esos que estaban por vivir ahora que iban a estar juntos por siempre...Un deseo espontáneo los hizo besarse para así sellar su promesa de amor.

 **FIN**

 _3 de mayo del 2000._

 **Marzo 2016. Nota** : Si… si… lo sé, muchas querían un lemmon en todo su esplendor, lo siento! Pero me prometí que los publicaría tal como estaban originalmente en el viejo CD (salvo por los horrores de ortografía O_O!) y en esa época era una inocente chiquilla que bueno no entendía de "ciertas cosas" y seguro que estaría tan roja como el alto de un semáforo si me ponía a escribir algo más "fuerte", créanme que estuve tentada a ponerme a escribir algo en esa parte (muaajajajaja, se ve que el tiempo pasa… pero no, todavía me pongo medio roja con "esos" temas U_U) bueno la verdad, es que creo que no combinaría con la miel de esta trilogía que aquí llega a su fin, por eso es que decidí no modificar esa parte aun cuando siento que en la actualidad cuento con la madurez necesaria para redactar una buena escena lemmon. Hasta la próxima y quiero **agradecer a las personitas que pusieron reviews** en serio que no pensé que tuviera, a veces uno no cree que alguien lea las locuras que pasan por su cabeza y mucho menos que se den el tiempo de escribir algo!

Jaja otra cosa que me dio mucha risa cuando releí la historia para corregir ortografía fue el hecho de la contestadora, con los cel de ahora, los WhatsApp y tanta cosa para comunicarnos la contestadora me pareció arcaica.

Hasta la próxima… Nary^^!


End file.
